


You're My Best Friend

by Anonymous6285



Series: *pride* [13]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George is starting to question his sexuality (or lack thereof) when a particular thought comes to his mind.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: *pride* [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	You're My Best Friend

Ringo had noticed the way George would sit on the couch each day, staring blankly at the television screen, his mind obviously reeling with thoughts. He’d never not told his boyfriend if things were bothering him, so this was all very strange.

But still he sat in absolute silence one day until the programme switched off, prompting him to get up and walk over to their kitchen, where Ringo was sitting with the newspaper. A deep and heavy sigh brought his blue eyes up to meet George.

“Everything alright?” he asked, setting down the paper and repositioning himself in his chair, ready to listen to whatever the guitarist had on his mind. At first, it seemed like it wasn’t much of a big deal, and then George bit his lip, his eyes starting to become a red colour. When he opened his mouth to speak, Ringo was met with silence. “George?”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Those were the worst words he could possibly hear. His heart started to race, his throat closing up, muscles tensed, as he waited for the other man to say something awful. Something about how he wanted to break up.

“Geo… a-are you breaking up with me?” he managed to splutter out, and George’s wet eyes widened. He shook his head fiercely, and Ringo sighed internally, not matching the blush that darkened his cheeks. “God, okay… sorry, I thought you were-- never mind. Continue.”

“W-well, I--” He groaned, pulling his right hand up to his lip, and with his middle finger and thumb, he started to pick the skin right off of them. Out of habit, Ringo grabbed his arm and pulled it down. “I was, erm, well, I was wanking the other day,” he muttered, and Ringo froze, nervous about where this was going.

George had come out to him about a year prior, when they were first starting to get more intimate, about how he had never really experienced much sexual attraction to anybody. In a bout of confusion, Ringo had made the mistake of mentioning how he heard George jacking off in the toilet sometimes, and he was given a bit of a lesson on what George really liked.

“I-I-I usually just do whatever feels nice, you know, and I don’t think much of it, but… but I thought about you.”

Ringo stared at him, and for a brief second, they made eye contact before Ringo shook his head. “Love, you obviously seem uncomfortable with this. We really don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to--”

“I do,” he insisted. “I do, because-- because for the first time ever, I could see somebody in my head as I… well, it was strange. And the last few days, I’ve just been thinking about the way you looked when I imagined you. And I’ve never thought about that kind of stuff before.” Ringo still wasn’t saying anything, so George hummed. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with any of this. I’m sorry.”

Ringo got up and hurried over to him, placing a delicate hand on his partner’s and leaning up against him. “You’re not. It’s alright. Keep going, it’s fine.”

“Right, well, I went to go f-find one of those magazines you keep in the room, because I thought maybe before I just hadn’t realised much of my sexuality, but… the only one that even remotely turned me on was that mental image of you.”

Ringo chuckled a bit. “Well, isn’t that romantic…”

“I’m just worried that maybe I’ve been lying to myself, though. About me being, erm, ace. Maybe I was just too young to know--”

“George, you’re nearly twenty-five. I don’t think you’re too young to know. I mean, hell, I was fifteen when I realised I liked guys, right?” George glared at him. “What I’m saying is that… the only person that knows who you are is yourself, okay? And maybe you are ace, maybe you only like me like that because we’ve been together, I don’t know. And even if you aren’t, if one day you see someone and start to think things like that about them without even knowing them, that’s okay, too, yeah?”

George stared for a little while longer before sighing and nodding into Ringo’s shoulder. “I suppose so. I guess I just feel bad about making you think this whole time that I was asexual, and only now realising that I kinda like you that way…”

“You didn’t know,” Ringo whispered. “You couldn’t have told me if you tried.” George smiled and then went quiet again. “Is there anything else you want to tell me while we’re here?” he asked, a bit amused.

“Oh, yeah, erm, I was thinking that I’d like to try and do something with you. If you want to, of course. Maybe just to try again…”

Ringo smiled. “Of course, love. Anything you want. I think it’s important that you figure out who exactly you are, yeah?” George nodded. “Hey, and don’t get too wrapped up in the labels, okay? You don’t have to fit perfectly into one. Everybody’s different.”

“I know…” He laughed a bit and then pressed his lips against Ringo’s, the older man falling right into the kiss. “You’re my best friend, Rich.”

“You’re mine, too, love.”


End file.
